


Whisper me awake

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce is a step ahead of his children.Meant to be a stand-alone but can be seen as an extension of this one-shot,Watching from the Shadows
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & His Children
Series: Flufftober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Whisper me awake

Bruce could sleep very deeply when he wanted but he had trained himself to sense danger and wake up accordingly.

What did this mean? It meant that after he crashed because of a seventy-five-hour binge without sleep, his kids could plan an ambush on him and he would not even stir. However, if Talia Ah Ghul was to sneak through his window, true story, he would have his hand at her throat in a second, not that _she_ minded. Selina might take issue with that though.

So, when he woke up in the early morning after he had crashed because of two long days of sleeplessness, he was confused. On one hand, he could hear his kids whispering in the hallway, the only people his subconscious didn't consider intruders. On the other, there was no threat so why-

Oh, his kids were the threat.

Just Great.

What in Diana's name were they planning now?

Straining his ears, he turned so he could tune into their whispered conversation.

xxx

"Should we really do this?" asked Duke, "He has gone to sleep after some time,"

"He's been asleep for thirteen hours," said Tim, "It's revenge time,"

"Wait," said Stephanie, "I thought Jason was taking revenge, for the helmet thing,"

"I thought Damian wanted revenge for the benching," said Duke

"We all want revenge," sniffed Damian, "Father must pay,"

"Alrighty," said Jason, picking up and a huge bucket of cold water, "Here we go, Ready Cass?"

Cassandra picked up the other bucket and nodded.

Dick opened the door and they carefully walked toward the lump on the bed. It always amused them how Bruce liked to sleep, all bundled up like he was some sort of big baby.

Cass and Jason held up the buckets and poured the water onto the figure. Cass frowned before the water could even touch the bed and was about to shout out a warning but it was too late. The buckets were yanked away from them, the small carpet they were standing on was also yanked in a way that they all ended up tangled in the bed.

The very wet bed while being tangled in very wet blankets.

"What the Fuck?" shouted Jason, trying to break free but only getting more stuck.

There was a soft chuckle from above then and they looked up to see Bruce standing by the bed, a grin on his face and his phone in his hand.

"What a lovely surprise," he said, "I'm touched,"

"Asshole," muttered Jason

"Hey," said Bruce, putting on his baby blue robe, "You started it,"

"Are you at least gonna let us out?" asked Dick

"Nope," said Bruce, "I'm gonna go have some tea, maybe read a book, and then fall asleep. You're gonna untangle yourself and then clean this up. Don't put it on Alfie, you brats,"

After giving them another grin, he walked out.

"Well," said Damian, once he was gone, "That did not go well,"

There were a few groans of agreement as Cass started to untangle them.

"We're gonna try something better, right?" asked Stephanie

"Of course," said Tim

No one said they were good at learning from their mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
